Darion Scarlet
' Darion Scarlet' is the son of Alexandros, and Elena Scarlet making him a member of House Scarlet, and through this Darion is the heir to the Lordship, and patriarchy of House Scarlet. Darion has three siblings in the form of Renault, Eleonore, and Saiden Scarlet of whome both have made a name for themselves with Renault being a councilmen in Lucerne for two years before now running Castle Scarlet, and Saiden Scarlet gaining ranks in the Order of the Red Dragon, while Eleonore was sent to Lucerne to be the handmaiden to Catherine Bell and would become involved with William Lovie III. leading to her capture by Bill Lovie and transport to Orleans where she gave birth to a child by William before eventually leading rebels during the Fall of Orleans. Darion is married to Marsha Scarlet with whome he has four children with in the form of Kren, Jaena, Taesha, and Measha Scarlet of which Jaena is married into House Tully, his daughter Taesha is married into House Moyer, his faughter Measha has become a member of his brother Saiden Scarlet's brigade, while his son Kren leads the forces defending the city of Hearthglen. Darion Scarlet was groomed from birth to be a loyal servent of the Kingdom, and the Dragon and through this he is a member of the next generation of House Scarlet that are perhaps even more loyal then their parent generation who garnered a reputation for fanatical loyalty. Darion Scarlet would take part in the Battle of Berne where during the fighting he would kill the second in command of the Stormblown which caused the surrender of much of the Stormblown forces. Darion Scarlet following his part in the invasion of Westbridge was relocated with his brother Saiden to the defence of Lorderon where they now sit fortifying the one time village of Levin against the forces of the Kingdom of Bolten. History Early History The Journey Main Article : The Journey Scarlate Army Command of the Second Brigade Founding of Hearthglen Hearthglen was founded during the early reign of William Lovie III., and its founding was meant to facilitate House Scarlet into a Arch Lords House, and to expand the control of the kingdom into the area of Fairmarket, and eventually the Riverlands. Thousands of workers were sent eastward where the location of Hearthglen was chosen nestled into the mountains, and under the direction of the Order of the Grey Dragon, and House Scarlet the city of Hearthglen grew. Becoming the seat of House Scarlet, it became the site for the entirety of the family, as well as increasing population as the vassals of House Scarlet, as well as many hundreds of poor peasents from the west migrated into the new town. Saiden, and his brothers would usher in a new era when William Lovie III. would visit the city, and give Alexandros Scarlet the ring that would bind House Scarlet as the Arch Lord of Hearthglen, and a member of the Lucernian Council. Levin See Also : Levin Family Members Marsha Scarlet - Wife Jaena Scarlet - Daughter Measha Scarlet - Daughter Taesha Scarlet - Daughter Kren Scarlet - Son Renault Scarlet - Brother Saiden Scarlet - Brother Relationships Marsha Scarlet See Also : Marsha Scarlet Category:House Scarlet Category:People Category:Vandal Category:Dragon Worshipper Category:Human